A wireless communication system makes use of a RACH as a reverse common channel for transmission of random burst-type data. The random access channel means a channel configured to possibly transmit a short burst-type data via a reverse link by a remote node in a wireless communication system. For example, a wireless communication system of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard uses a RACH that includes a preamble. For another example, a wireless communication system of 3GPP2 standard uses a random access channel configured with a preamble and a short message.
When a remote node transmits a signal through a random access channel, a host node desires that a signal received from the remote node through the random access channel satisfy some level of detection probability and false alarm probability conditions. Therefore, the remote node has a problem of necessarily setting transmission power of a signal transmitted through the random access channel to a high value. Also, it can be problematic that a service area of a reverse link has been restricted due to maximum transfer power and a fading of a remote node. For example, if a length of a preamble is 1 ms and the maximum transfer power of a remote node using a random access channel transmission mode is 250 mW, a reverse service area is limited to 2 Km. However, if a preamble length becomes longer, a system capacity reduces according to the increase of an overhead by the preamble.